Something That Felt Like Home
by sometimesforever
Summary: "As you know sir, we are a pure blood family, one of the last on our side of the World. My father believes that Annabelle could benefit from experiencing some of the perks of being pure blood." Charlotte smiled as she hit all her key points. Charlotte Benson invites herself to the dark side, the Dark Lord has fallen but they are far from safe. DRACO/OC


i

Her back was pressed against the manor wall, the chill seeping through her shirt. Hand placed firmly on either side of her shoulders Draco Malfoy snarled angrily.

"This would be a turn on in any other circumstance." The petite girl laughed, "However I doubt this is the time Mr. Malfoy." Her American accent took him off guard. She barely came up to his chin, her bright eyes wide. "Don't you remember me?" She asked shoving him away from her.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Benson." He muttered, "I thought your family went into hiding years ago." He crossed his arms across his chest failing to apologize for nearly killing the girl.

"We did. It's terribly lonely in hiding you know." She smiled, it was a wicked smile, there was mischief behind every muscle movement.

"I can relate." Draco responded, "You know, you really should let someone know before you appear in their hallway."

There were footsteps coming down the grand staircase, the two turned towards the source of the noise, a low chuckle erupted from the mans throat. His hair was sprinkled with threads of grey, his eyes tired. "Miss. Benson. I was expecting you."

Draco looked from his father to the American girl beside him, "You were?" He asked Charlotte more so then his father.

Charlotte shrugged him off and stepped towards Malfoy Sr. "Sir my father has a request for you. It involves my sister, surely you remember Annabelle?"

"I know very well what this entails." He replied, "I believe this conversation would be better suited somewhere else." He said looking to his son. "Draco, leave." The young man was clearly offended by his fathers dismissal of him, however he smirked in Charlottes direction before retreating to his bedroom.

"So Miss. Benson, I hear that there is some upheaval in America." Mr. Malfoy was leading her into the library. "And I assume this is a meeting about your family's safety in the up coming war?"

"As you know sir, we are a pure blood family, one of the last on our side of the World. He believes that Annabelle could benefit from experiencing some of the _perks_ of being pure blood." Charlotte smiled as she hit all her key points.

"I am curious, why it is that your younger sister is who your family is offering, and not yourself." Charlotte hadn't prepared herself for that question and bit her lip nervously. "Annabelle has not finished school has she? Her final year I believe starts this week? You have been finished school for quite some time."

"My father felt that she would be a better fit. I'm not as reliable, as he likes to remind me." She remarked.

"And how, are you unreliable Miss. Benson?" His voice was draining, like ice it sent chills up her spine, Charlotte was not one to show fear and maintained her composure.

"I'm unpredictable, I like to have fun and sometimes I can be a handful." She listed, "Or so he tells everyone." She smiled at the man across from her, "In all the years that I spent summers here with your family I was never a bother. Annabelle would be an asset to your side. My mother and father have already begun preparing to move to our summer home here in London. As you can see sir, all we need from you is your acceptance of Annabelle." Charlotte let out the breath she had been holding and waiting for him to respond.

"Very well. I will make the arrangements. Tell your parents that they will be safe here. So long as little Miss. Benson keeps true to her loyalties."

"Thank you sir, she will not let you down." Charlotte stood to leave and was stopped when the older Malfoy spoke again.

"It is not her I worry about. This is not America, your friendships are held in high regard here. Those muggleborns you are so keen on Miss. Benson, will not fly here. I say this as a warning to you. Choose a side. No middle ground."

Charlotte did not respond, she stared at the man for a moment before she turned to leave, opening the door she ran into someone who quickly covered her mouth and dragged her down the corridor. When he finally stopped she rounded on him and slapped his cheek.

"Draco Malfoy! Were you listening that whole time?"

He was looking down at her, "What are you playing at Char?" He asked. "Seriously."

"If you were entitled to know your father would have invited you to the meeting. However, you should know soon enough." She was trying to walk away from him but he grabbed her forearm.

"This is not a game. Your sister is not a pawn." His voice was steady, low it's intention to intimidate.

"I never said it was. There are some serious problems back home. This is the only way out."

"You were fine when you were hiding." He said, his voice getting slightly louder.

She scoffed trying to pull her arm from his grip, "Annabelle is a big girl, and she made this call all on her own."

Draco finally released her arm and slammed his fists into the wall causing the picture of his mother and father on their wedding day to shake. "You never _think_ Charlotte."

"I'm the messenger Draco, my father asked me to come and speak on his behalf. This was not my call."

"You put the nails in her coffin tonight Char." He began to walk back down the hallway but she was quick on his heels.

"_Excuse_ me? She wants this, she believes in all this!"

He rounded on her, grabbing hold of her arms in his hands, "No one wants this. Killing people? Charlotte stop living inside your own head and start seeing things as they are. Your sister is going to have to kill people. Belle can't even kill spiders."

Charlottes eyes were wide, her breath caught in her chest. "Let me go."

"Now you're seeing it aren't you? Little Belle with her wand raised to some muggle boy, he's crying and she's laughing at his weakness. '_die like a man'_ she tells him. And then-"

"I said stop!" Charlotte pulls herself away from him and races down the hall.

She makes it out the front door and when it's safe to apperate she finds herself back in her living room- her mother and father waiting patiently on the couch. Annabelle is leaning on the doorframe. Charlotte doesn't say anything as she looks at her sister. Annabelle is taller then she is, she's thinner and has pale skin. She could pass as a Malfoy. She has the same blonde hair that is on Charlottes head.

"Am I going to England?" She asked, there's a hint of wonder in her eyes when she asks this.

Charlotte lost her voice at that moment and simply nods her head.


End file.
